


Kinktober 2020

by TheLxstPhoenix



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLxstPhoenix/pseuds/TheLxstPhoenix
Summary: 1.Lucy x Kitty2.Tanya x Peggy3.Clintasha4.Elle x Helli5. Blackpepper6. Rose x Natasha,7. Fem starmora8. Yelenat9. Ashley x barabara10. Paida11. Kassie12. Marangie13. valvert14. Areste15--- Scarlettwidow16. Jarol17. Zalir x Eva18. Orgia: Natasha, Claudia, Erika, Yelena, X-23, Sif, Darcy, Jane, Carol19  Thorbrianna20.Sharon x Nat21 Faith x Elentari22 Carlesthan23Iria x Gaia24 Fem maxicest25Princess Anne x Diana26 amerikate27 Maxicest28eva y zalir29 illyana x dani x rahne30yelena x nat x female clint31chiayuri
Relationships: fem canon x oc fem, oc fem x oc fem, oc masc x oc masc
Kudos: 3





	1. Portada

Esto es un kinktober bastante especial , ya que esta hecho con crackships, ocs y headcanons que tengo con mi niña


	2. The Strings of Pleassure

Eran las vacaciones, y mucha gente se había ido a otros lugares del mundo a pasarlas, fuera del instituto Xavier, y Kitty y Lucy no iban a ser menos, habían decidido irse a una casa en el campo, con unas buenas vistas, un buen clima, un lago, juntas, a pesar de que estuviera en mitad del campo, era lujosa, se podía notar en la madera, en los adornos, en el mobiliario, era el lugar perfecto para pasar unas vacaciones en pareja, alejadas de todo y todos.

Lucy había salido al pueblo a comprar, no le había dicho nada a Kitty ya que iba a ser una sorpresa, así que la profesora se había quedado sentada en la cama, con el calefactor encendido junto a unas mantas, esperando a que su pareja apareciera

[En el pueblo]

Lucy había visto al llegar una tienda para adultos la cual vendía juguetes que no había visto nunca, junto a cuerdas, o collares, sabía que iba a hacer durante esas vacaciones, esas largas vacaciones que iban a disfrutar cada día de ellas, así que Lucy entro e hizo las compras correspondiente, para sorprender a su pareja

[Pasaron varias horas…]

Kitty continuaba leyendo aquella novela erótica que le había regalado Lucy, era una novela BDSM de dos chicas que se querían, en parte sabía que Lucy a veces cogía ideas de ese tipo de novelas, cosa que le encantaba, y llegó un punto en el que no se pudo aguantar, y se empezo a tocar con la mano libre, mientras pasaba las páginas, cuando casi sin darse cuenta, aparecio la rubia por la puerta

—Vaya.. .Te gusta ser una chica mala, eh Kitty, mira que te dije que no hicieras nada hasta que viniera…

La profesora observo que tenía una bolsa con un logo erótico, y supo a donde había ido, y no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa, mientras que quitaba las mantas, poniendo a un lado el libro, en la mesita de noche, mostrando la zona de la cama mojada

—Es sudor, lo juro no me he tocado…

La de menor altura estaba jadeando y se le notaba el sudor, para luego evitar ruborizarse, observando como ahora Lucy, empezó a sacar objetos de la bolsas, una bola para cubrir la boca, unas cadenas para la cama, entre demas objetos, ya que había de todo, vibradores, varas, azotadores, lencería, adoraba la compra que había hecho su novia aquel día

—Entonces… ¿Me vas a castigar o…?

Le pregunta con inocencia a su pareja, para ver qué contestaba la chica, observando en todo momento sus movimientos, observando cómo abría las cadenas para la cama, y la bola, sabiendo que iba a hacer en parte 

—No te castigaré, bueno si, pero sin azotes, al menos hoy , quizás otro día, te pongo tus nalgas rojizas como tanto me gusta, ahora quítate la ropa si no quieres un peor castigo

Ordena la rubia, mientras que observa a la menor.

La menor adoraba ver a la chica en aquel papel, aquel papel dominante aquel papel que tanto le excitaba, así que no dudo en hacerle caso y levantarse de la cama, empezando a quitarse la ropa de una manera provocativa, sin apartar la mirada de la mayor, mientras que soltaba una suave risa, dejando caer la camiseta, y los pantalones, mostrandose su cuerpo semidesnudo, ya que llevaba un conjuto de lenceria de color morado claro, que sabía que le iba a gustar a su pareja

—Me gusta querida… Me encanta

Susurraba la rubia, para acercarse a la mutante que podía atravesar paredes y agarra sus wmanos, admirando el cuerpo de su pareja, admirando a esta con una sonrisa ladina, para acariciarle las muñecas, y guiar a la contraría a la cama, para que se tumbara, para empezar con las cuerdas atarla a los 4 lados de la cama, para poder así dejarla inmovil y expuesta a ella.

Lucy agarró el móvil y puso el altavoz y puso una canción la cual era perfecta para aquel momento, era suave, pero provocativa

—Y así es como estas a mi merced, cosa que me encanta

Fue lo último que dijo la chica, mientras besaba sus labios con cuidado, y luego observó a Kitty, para ver que iba a decir

—Amo esta a su merced, mi amor, mi ama, mi universo, te quiero

Y cuando la escucho decir aquello, sonríe levemente, dando un nuevo beso en sus labios, para luego ponerle la mordaza, y sonreír

—Y yo te quiero más, y no hay discusión

Obviamente no la había, ahora la chica que atravesaba paredes no iba a poder ni hablar, ni gemir

La rubia empezó con suave besos en el cuello de la chica, adorando su suave piel, y su suave temperatura, estaba cálida debido a que estaba en casa, mientras que ella, estaba fría por haber salido, adorando como cambiaba poco a poco la temperatura, mientras que su zurda iba directamente a la intimidad de la chica, para acariciar esta con suavidad, observando cómo Kitty ahogaba gemidos contra la mordaza , soltando una suave risa, notando la humedad de la chica

—Eres una chica muy buena… Te daré el placer que te mereces

Murmuraba con suavidad en su oído, mientras le mordía la oreja con suavidad, metiendo la mano dentro de su ropa interior, cerrando los ojos, acariciando con suavidad su intimidad, dando el placer a su novia ese placer que tanto darle a Kitty , y por eso en aquel momento Lucy, le volvió a susurrar al oído

—Te gusta, eh… Adoro que te guste, por que a mi me encanta poder darte este placer, querida

Murmuraba la rubia, mientras que introducía dos dedos en el interior de su pareja, para hacerla disfrutar, mientra sus labios, besaban con tranquilidad y delicadeza su cuello, quizás ese día iba a ser bastante más suave, iban a ser caricias, besos suaves y suaves penetraciones contra la intimidad de la contraria, ya que deseaba que la chica disfrutado tanto como Kitty la había hecho disfrutar 

Pasaron los minutos, intercalando las suaves penetraciones, mientras que sus labios dejaban suaves marcas en el cuello de la chica, notando como su interior apretaba sus dedos, signo de que el orgasmo iba a llegar, así que con agilidad, le quitó la mordaza, para que dejara de ahogar aquellos gemidos que había estado ahogando, disfrutando de ellos, eran suaves y eran perfectos, Lucy beso la comisura de sus labios y habló

—Vamos querida, dámelo todo, amor

Susurraba con provocación lucy, para bajar los besos de su cuello, y bajar a su intimidad, para olerla con suavidad, mientras le daba una suave lamida, para provocar aún más a la chica, dejando un dedo solo en su interior, el cual la tocaba, mientras que con la lengua, le empezaba a hacer el trabajo oral, deseando que la chica llegara al ansiado orgasmo

—Lu-lucy, A-ama… Me vengo

Habla Kitty con dificultad, notando el orgasmo en su cara, adorando saborear aquel nectar de la diosa, para luego relamerse, subiendo por su cuerpo en la cama y le quita las cadenas de la mano para abrazarla

— Te quiero

Dice con dificultad Kitty debido al orgasmo, y Lucy suelta una leve risa, para luego abrazar a la chica, cerrando los ojos, besando con suavidad su pecho

—Te quiero mas, mi niña

Y entonces, ambas quedaron abrazadas, durmiendo en tranquilidad


	3. En el dolor, el amor sana

Aquello podría haber terminado peor Tanya y Peggy se habían visto envueltas en una refriega de lo más particular entre 2 bandos, obviamente, dos enemigos que querían derrocar, y lo hicieron, o al menos hicieron que se retiraran, pero de una manera no muy agradable, ya que Tanya había resultado herida en aquella acción, y Peggy tenía claro a dónde la iba a llevar, a la casa de Angie, esa chica que siempre la había ayudado, tapando la herida de la contraría con su mano, hoy no se iba a morir su querida rusa

— Gracias, por abrir rápido, Angie, es de cuestion vida o muerte literal

Murmuraba la Británica, entrando con la rusa en brazos, para guiarla hacia el sofá de la contraría, observando el rostro horrorizado de la chica

—Dime que no se va a morir , Peggy… Que se que ella te hacía feliz

—No hoy…

Le contesta la rusa con su marcado acento, bastante despierta, la bala no había sido mortal, pero sí había bastante sangre manchando su ropa, una vez habían llegado al sofá, no tardó la británica con una navaja cortarle la ropa, mientras que Angie había ido a la cocina para agarrar un cuenco unas pinzas, hilo, aguja y agua, junto a unas vendas, para quitarle la bala y curar aquella herida

[...]

No paso mucho tiempo, el sofa manchado y la camiseta, además del cuerpo de la chica, pero la sangre había parado, la bala estaba fuera, y ahora la chica estaba con una cicatriz más, una cicatriz bella, para luego la rusa, notar como Peggy le daba un beso en el hombro

—¿Visteis? No fue nada

Susurra la rusa riendo, para luego notar esos besos de Peggy, y luego dejarse vendar por Angie, la cual también le daba suave besos en su hombro, siendo una sensación increíble para la Black Widow, para luego observar a ambas

—Se ve que me queréis dar amor ambas

Susurraba Tayna mirando a ambas, dejándose vendar el cuerpo por Angie, disfrutando de los suaves besos que ambas le estaban dando en su cuerpo, para luego cerrar los ojos teniendo una idea, no era la primera vez que estaba en casa de Angie y sabía que la ducha era grande, así que miro a ambas, las cuales besaban con suavidad su piel 

—Vayamos a la ducha… Nos tenemos que limpiar y quizás algo más… 

Y así fue, las tres se fueron a la ducha, la cual correctamente, era bastante grande y tenía hueco para las tres  
Las tres se desnudaron con cuidado, acariciando sus cuerpos mutuamente, Angie, le quitaba la ropa a Peggy, mientras le besaba su hombro, Peggy a Tanya, mientras que le acariciaba sus cicatrices, y Tanya, le quitaba la ropa a Angie, la cual, era asombrosamente hermosa, admirandose las tres desnudas, mientras que Angie abría grifo para que cayera el agua caliente, cediendo el paso para que Tanya fuera la primera en entrar y se sentara en una pequeña escalera que había en la pared, luego entro Peggy la cual se sentó a su lado, acariciando con suavidad la pierna de su pareja, y luego observa a Angie, la que se puso al otro lado de Tanya, haciendo un sandwich a la rusa, abrazándola entre ambas, en ese momento, la rusa supo que la iban a tratar como una Reina y la iban a cuidar de todos los males

—Te vamos a cuidar, querida

Dijo Peggy, besando los labios de su novia cortamente, para luego notar como Angie, besaba el cuello de la rusa con suavidad

—Si, no puedes moverte y te cuidaremos mucho, querida 

La rusa disfrutaba del beso que le daba la amiga de su novia, mientras que se dejaba hacer, notando el calor en su cuerpo, mientras notaba como ahora notaba como con las manos mojadas, limpiaban la sangre ahora seca de su cuerpo, y notaba como otras caricias no iban a limpiar, sino darle placer, y era algo que la adoraba la originaria de rusia, tener a dos chicas hermosas, una su novia, y otra la amiga de su novia, dándole ese tipo de cuidados 

Durante la ducha todo fue un juego previo, la rusa había gemido y había disfrutado de su tacto, pero sabía que había algo más, puesto no fueron más allá de caricias en sus senos oen su intimidad, o suave besos en su hombro, cuello, o vientre, o besos y mordiscos suaves en viejas cicatrices, sabía que ambas habían preparado algo más, así que se fue junto a las 2 hacía la cama dejándose guiar por ambas chicas, las cuales estaban las tres desnudas, y simplemente se dejó tumbar, mientras que cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de ahora, esa sesión de mimos más provocativa, ya que su pareja, Peggy, no había dudado a ir directamente a darle una suave lamida a la intimidad de la rusa, mientras que Angie, besaba el seno izquierod de la chica

—Chi-chicas… Me ayudais… Me curaís y me dais placer, un día os la devolveré a aaaambas..

Le costaba hablar a la rusa, debido al placer que les estaba dando ambas, pero no dudo en alargar una mano a la intimidad de Angie, y la otra la intimidad de su novia, ya que estaba a la inversa de ella, como si estuvieran en la posición del 69, y fue cuando las tres, no pudieron a callarse, y dar suaves gemidos

Y así fue durante bastante rato, Tanya tocaba ambas con sus dedos, dandole place a ellas, mientras que Peggy le daba ese maravilloso sexo oral, que no había tardado en unirse Angie, observando como en mas de uan ocasión, ambas se besaban entre lamida y lamida, mientras que en un momento, las tres no pudieron más, y llegaron al climax, en un unisono grito y gemido de las tres, notando como la parte superior de la cama se mojaba por el orgasmo de Angie y Peggy, mientras que la rusa observaba como las dos mencionadas, se mojaban por su orgasmo, tomando este y besandose, escena que le parecio adorable, observando como subian y abrazaban a la chica, estando al rusa en medio, acariciadno el cuerpo de ambas

—Las heridas sanan ,gracias a vosotras…

Susurra, y cierra los ojos, durmiendo con Angie y Peggy abrazada a ella


	4. Doctor Nat, i need help

Hacía tiempo que Clint y Natasha no tenían un tiempo a solas, y en aquel momento lo iban a tener, ya que la pequeña Katie estaba con Kate y Cassie juntas, así que la casa donde ellos vivían solamente estaba ellos dos solos en casa y Natasha le había dicho a Clint que se quedara en el cuarto tumbado, ya que tenía una pequeña sorpresa para él así que le hizo caso, y se tumbo en la cama, esperando a que la chica apareciera por la puerta.

Mientras, por la otra parte, Natasha estaba en el cuarto de baño, poniéndose aquel conjunto provocativo, que dejaba poco a la imaginación la cual tenía una cremallera delantera y casi sin ropa, un conjunto blanco de enfermera, puso una musica por los altavoces, y entró a la habitación donde estaba Clint, hablando con suavidad

— ¿Estas enfermo querido…? ¿Necesitas a una doctora?

Entraba a la habitación con una voz provocativa, mientras que caminaba con suavidad, observando a Clint, soltando una suave risa, al ver que se le hacía un bulto en los boxes del chico, mientras que la chica se mordía el labio inferior ,dándole vuelta al fonendoscopio, llegando a sentarse en la cama , mientras que ponía la mano en la frente de Clint

—Creo que tengo un dolor en la pelvis… Y tengo algo de fiebre doctora

Murmura el chico fingiendo una tos suave, mientras le pone un puchero, para luego Natasha, con un cuchillo, romperle la camiseta, ya que no quería perder tiempo, para luego mover a un lado las telas, y acariciar con suavidad el torso del chico

—Mmm, Si estas caliente, pero no se si por fiebre, o por que me has visto

La rusa le guiña el ojo al Americano, mientras que la mano de su torso, lo acariciaba con suavidad, acariciando este, mientras que besaba su cuello levemente, notando la excitación del momento , mientras observaba como el chico se ponía erecto, para luego reír suavemente mientras que bajaba los boxes del chico, soltando una leve riso

—Querido, ya veo el bulto, se tendrá que bajar la inflamación con un masaje 

Murmura la espía besando los labios del arquero, para seguir bajando la mano con suavidad, acariciando su torso con las uñas, mientras soltaba una suave risa, llegando al miembro del chico, para darle una suave caricia, notando como su esposo se estremecía, soltando una lave risa, para luego tararear con suavidad, para acariciarlo con suavidad la punta, para besar su cuello con levedad

—Si te quedas callado y no gimes mucho, te daré un premio

La rusa tenía ganas tambien en entrar en ese juego de roles, de dominancía, mientras que rodeaba el miembro con su mano, y lo sube y baja con suavidad, observando como el chico se mordía el labio inferior, para acallar los gemidos que la rusa le estaba provocando en aquel momento, adorando aquello, para soltar una nueve risa, besando su cuello, queriendo provocar y tentar más al chico, para luego separar la mano de su miembro, y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, admirando a su esposo tumbado en la cama de aquella manera, mientras que cerraba los ojos , adorando la piel del chico, y luego abrirlos , ladeando la cabeza

—Mejor seré buena, te daré el premio sí o sí… Quiero escuchar tus dulces gemidos, mi pequeño arquero 

Le dice la rusa al chico, mientras que con la diestra acaricia su torso con suavidad, usando las uñas mientras se mordía el labio inferior, mientras que observaba al chico asentir, notando que estaba excitado por aquel momento, tenían una relación perfecta, ambos se amaban y se cuidaba, el chico la había hecho soñar y adoraba la vida que estaba viviendo con el chico, para luego con la zurda, rodear el miembro del chico, y empezar a subir y bajar la mano, notando los gemidos de su esposo, excitada por aquel momento, sabiendo que ambos estaban disfrutando de aquel momento

La chica empezó a notar el calor en su cuerpo, así que con gran agilidad, y sin dejar de masturbar a su chico, se bajó la cremallera de aquel traje, y se lo quitó ,quedando desnuda frente a él, para morderse el labio inferior, para luego ladear la cabeza

—¿Te gusta cariño? Quizás cuando te ponga la inyección podrás acariciarlos 

—Los adoro Natasha, como amo todo tu cuerpo, tu voz, tu todo, mi querida arañita

Tuvieron esa conversación, sonriendo con emoción, para luego inclinarse y besar sus labios con suavidad, para acallarlo, ya que sabía que iba a empezar una de esa tantas discusiones que adoraba, para luego durante el beso, seguir acariciando su miembro, para bajar aquel “bulto” que tenía el enfermo, adorando tener esa clase de juegos con su esposo, notando cómo se intensificó el beso, y con aquello, los movimientos de su mano , para luego separarse la rusa de los labios del americano, disfrutando de los gemidos que le ofrecía el chico

—Con este pequeño masaje, se pondrá bien, señor Barton-Romanoff , quizás deba recetar que su esposa le de masajes via manual y via oral cada noche y cada mañana para que se le termine de bajar el problema

Dice la espía besando el pecho del chico con suavidad, bajando estos , sin dejar de acariciar su miembro, mientras que bajaba los besos hasta llegar a su miembro, donde le dio una suave lamida, y luego le empezó a hacer el trabajo oral 

Aquello pasó durante unos minutos, cuando noto que el chico llegaba al orgasmo, se bebió aquel néctar de dioses, para luego relamarse gateando por la cama, y tumbandose encima del chico, acariciando su cuerpo con suavidad 

—Este ha sido el primer tratamiento, aún queda un poco más… Querido paciente, te quiero

Susurra la chica, para besar sus labios, para acariciar con suavidad el vientre del chico, esa tarde iba a ser una tarde de aquel juego y de placer entre ambos


	5. I love the Risk

Aquel día Helli y Elle habían ido a la playa, hacía sol y un buen clima, así que lo iban a aprovechar para acercarse a las playas y disfrutar del día juntas, así que fueron en el coche de Elle, la cual también lo conducía hacía la playa más cercana, durante el recorrido, Helli, tenía la mano sacada por la ventana, moviendo la mano con suavidad riendo, cantando con su pareja una canción de Mamma mia que estaba sonando, mientras que luego silba, no muy lejos ya del destino , para luego apartare la vista del paisaje y observar a su pareja,esa chica a la que tanto adoraba , para oler la suave brisa marina, para luego la menor observar como la mayor aparcaba en el parking de la playa

— Adoro poder venir a la playa contigo, agarrada de la mano, o tumbarnos en la misma toalla, o jugar con la arena juntas

Murmuraba la menor, mirando a su pareja de reojo , para caminar notando la arena caliente entre los dedo sus pies, soltando una suave risa durante el camino a la orilla, mientras que la mayor buscaba un sitio en la libre, por suerte no había mucha gente, así que en aquel momento, Elle, tenía una idea de lo que podían hacer, adoraba la idea del riesgo, y sabía que su pareja no se iba a negar, ya que si tenían algo en común ambas, es que adoraban aquel riesgo de ser pilladas en sitios públicos, en el coche, en el parque, lo habían hecho en multitud de sitios, así que ¿por que no hacerlo en la playa? 

Cuando llegaron al sitio libre que habían encontrado , se tumbaron juntas en la arena, mientras que Elle dio uni pequeño paso para aquel momento que quería tener con su pareja, para abrazar a su querida Helle, y acariciar su cuerpo con suavidad, besando su cuello con suavidad, sabiendo que esa zona era la más erógena del cuerpo de su novia, bajando las caricias en el cuerpo de Helli, mientras que con la rodilla ,acariciaba con suavidad su intimidad

—Intenta no hacer ruido amor… Se que tal , pero mira donde estamos

Susurraba Elle en el oído de Helli, sin dejar los roces, mientras que las manos ponía un poco la toalla para taparse ambas, mientras que metía las manos bajo su bikini inferior, y acariciaba con suavidad las nalgas de su pareja, mientras tarareaba dulcemente, entonces Elle, beso los labios de Helli para que esta acallara los gemidos 

Durante unos minutos hizo aquellos roces, sabiendo que a Helli le costaría acallar los gemidos ,   
observando que la toalla estaba mojada, y fue cuando la mayor dio una suave risa y se separó de ella, estando también bastante caliente por el momento ,así que agarró de la mano a su pareja y la miro a los ojos 

—Vamos al agua… Un poco al fondo y seguimos con este trabajo

Le susurró Elle a Helli, y caminaron hacía el agua, mientras tarareaba con suavidad una dulce canción, guiando a la menor, tocando el agua la cual estaba en la temperatura perfecta, nadando junto a su pareja hacía lo profundo , cerca de unas rocas para poder apoyarse por si lo necesitaban, mientras que la miraba a los ojos

—Tienes que hacer poco ruido a mor, ya sabes…

Le dice Elle a Helli, soltando una leve risa, mientras que llevaba las manos a su intimidad, acariciandola, observando que la menor hacía, para empezar a quel suave juego entre ambas, donde se iban a acariciar y cuidar sus cuerpos, junto los vaivenes de las olas, y ambas notaban como se masturbamente mutuamente con suaves vaivenes, intentando besarse para acallar los gemidos, era aquello excitante, ya que desde el punto de otra persona, verían a una pareja a lo lejos besarse abrazadas, y eso era algo que parecía excitante

No tardaron mucho ambas, en llegar al ansiado orgasmo, besándose con intensidad, para no gemir fuerte y levantar sospechas, mientras que ambas chica se miraban, exhausta por el orgasmo que habían tenido

—Tenemos que repetirlo…

Le susurra Helli a su novia, para besar los labios de la chica cortamente , riendo levemente, mientras que se colgaba de ella acariciando la mejilla de la chica, disfrutando como las olas las movían suavemente, quedando en aquella posición durante horas, adorando estar viviendo aquello juntas, siendo felices, besandose, y mimandose


	6. Miss Potts, Do yo need something?

Aquel día, Pepper se encontraba en la oficina de las oficinas, ya que estaba con papeleo de la empresa Stark que había heredado hace tiempo, estaba echando de menos a su novia, Natasha, no sabía donde estaría, ya que no le había contestado los mensajes, pero no se preocupó, simplemente contestaba llamadas, enviaba correos, y gestiona aquella gran empresa, mientras miraba el paisaje, aquel bello paisaje desde el último piso del gran edificio.

En aquel momento esperaba una reunión con la Señorita Hart, del departamento de Marketing, para decirle el plan de Marketing del próximo año, cuando escuchó la puerta se movió al archivador

—Pase señorita Hart

Habla Virgina Potts para luego girarse y observar quien era, Natasha, su novia, se levanto emocionada, y camino hacía ella, para abrazarla cerrando los ojos , oliendo su dulce aroma y la pelirroja beso los labios de su novia

—Estaba pensando… Que quería verte y sé que estás en el trabajo pero… Necesito darte placer , así que … ¿te parece algo de riesgo?

La chica se muerde el labio inferior, mirando a Natasha, y nie por lo que dice la chica, para luego observar que había dejado los archivos por el suelo y suspira suavemente 

—Bueno… Si me haces de secretaría, podemos hacer el riesgo

Contesta Pepper soltando una suave risa, mientras que caminaba hacía su asiento observando como Natasha se escotaba la camisa blanca, e iba a recoger los archivos del suelo

—Señorita Potts… Su reunión empezará en breve, le quedan 15 minutos a la señorita Hart ¿Desea que haga algo?

Hablaba Natasha con cierta provocación, mientras que Pepper se mordía el labio inferior ,soltando una suave risa, notando como la chica llegaba con la carpeta y la ponía en el escritorio, para luego sentarse en su regazo, besando los labios de la chica, y en aquel momento se hizo el silencio, y solo se escuchaba el latir de los corazones de las chicas, mientras que la rusa intensificó el beso , mientras que acariciaba su muslo, cuidando y acariciando a la CEO, que había tanto echado de menos

Durante varios minutos se tocaron el cuerpo mutuamente, ahogando gemidos entre besos y fue cuando escucho la puerta, y no dudo en meterse bajo el escritorio, a sabiendas que no la iban a escuchar, y fue cuando paso la señorita Hart, y fue cuando empezaron aquellas conversaciones sobre negocios, mientras que a Nat se le ocurrió la idea de empezar a hacerle sexo oral a su pareja, así que metió la cabeza en su falda, y le dio una suave lamida, que oprotuno era que Pepper llevara aquel outfit, deseando natasha de poder observar ocmo la chica evitaba gemir, o hacer aquellos gestos

Aquello fue durante minutos, la reunión seguía, y Pepper acallaba gemidos mordiéndose el labio inferior, y estando en sudores, para cuando dieron por finalizada la reunión, y observó que la señorita Hart se iba, Pepper se dejó ir, y llego al orgasmo ,sin importar si la chica estaba lejos o no, mientras que Natasha tragaba aquel elixir de diosas, para luego levantarse y observar a la contraria  
—Ahora señorita Potts ¿Qué es lo que desea?

Natasha se iba a quedar todo el día ahí, sería su secretaría, y también,. buscaría diversas maneras para hacer llegar a su pareja al orgasmo


	7. I miss you, my little koala

Natasha echaba de menos a Rose, esa chica que era el amor de su vida, se tuvo que ir a Australia unos días , ya que la necesitaban allí, y Natasha no podía acompañarla, la echaba de menos y la necesitaba, por suerte seguían manteniendo el contacto, y aquella noche, iban a hacer una videollamada juntas , por fin tras unos días iba a poder volver a verla, aunque fuera por cámara web

Como era temporada calida, Natasha no se pondría nada pesado de pijama, iria con un conjunto de lencería de color rojo, y encima un vestido de seda del mismo color

Por su parte, Rose, iba a ir con un traje de pijama, es decir, sin nada de ropa interior superior, pero si iria con una chaqueta de pijama y unos pantalones largos, ya que hacía algo de fresco en aquel lugar, y más por la mañana, que era a la hora que iban a hacer esa videollamada

Había llegado la hora de hacer aquella videollamada, era la noche para mañana para Rose y la noche para Natasha, y la americana se emocionó al ver la llamada de la australiana, y estuvieron hablando un rato de como les había estado yendo la semana y de lo mucho que se echaban de menos, y fue cuando Natasha decidió soltarle un piropo

—He visto a una angel, y su nombre es Rose

Dijo Natasha al momento en el que vio a su pareja, estaba preciosa de esa manera, de la manera cotidiana y casual, mientras que la americana, se sentaba de piernas cruzadas, observando a su pareja 

—No digas bobadas, tu si que estas preciosa, además mira tu pijama, es wow, me gustaría ahí para quitartelo

La Australiana habló guiñando un ojo a la chica, mientras que Rose nerviosa, soltaba una suave risa

—Si quieres me lo quito yo… Ya sabes, debes estar necesitada ahí sin tu pareja, a no ser que te tocaras como hice yo, pensando en ti

Susurraba Rose de manera provocativa, riendo como tras ver cómo habían empezado a hablar de una manera normal, del dia de lo que hacían ,de lo que se echaban de menos, a una conversación más picante , soltando piropos elevados, y picandose, hasta que llegó un punto en el que Natasha se quitó el vestido, y luego el sujetador, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, observando como su pareja se desabotona la camisa, y dejaba sus senos al descubierto

—Rose… Tienes unos senos hermosos, son como tocar las nubes de los suaves que son, ojalá estuvieras aquí, echo de menos tu tacto, tus caricias, tu todo…

Susurraba con provocación, para acariciar su cuerpo, pensando que era Rose la uqe la tocaba, excitándose, mientras que Rose hacía lo mismo, se empezó a tocar el cuerpo, pensando que era Natasha, gimiendo suavemente su nombre

—Necesito que me toques, que me acaricies, te necesito aquí, Nat…  
Hablaba con la misma provocación a su pareja, mientras que bajaba su zurda por su torso, y se acariciaba la intimidad, gimiendo con suavidad el nombre de Natasha

—Pronto volveremos a estar juntas amor…

Susurraba natasha, también tocandose, admirando la escena que tenía de su esposa tocandose para ella, siendo ellas dos solas y juntas, gimiendo suavemente el nombre de su chica, mientras que mutuamente se daban placer, pensando que era la una y la otra

[...]

Estuvieron así durante varios minutos, dandose placer pensando en la otra, mirando a la otra, y fue cuando llegaron a aquel orgasmo , gimiendo el nombre de la contraría, y fue cuando Natasha, no quería, pero se quedo dormida

—Te quiero…

Susurra La americana, quedando dormida, mientras que Rose, se queda mirando a la chica un rato, mordiendose el labio inferior, admirando a su pareja dormir, para luego decir

—Te quiero más, pequeño Sol

Besaba la pantalla y luego cerrar el portátil, para limpiar las sabanas pensando en su pareja, para luego hacer las cosas que debía hacer en australia, seguramente, cuando fuera la mañana de la americana la volvería a llamar y volverían a hablar, la echaba de menos y deseaba pronto volver a estar en sus dulces brazos


	8. Dont move sweetie, i will dance for u

Gamora estaba sentada en el asiento de la habitación que compartía junto a Petra, dubitativa por lo que iba a hacer la chica, ya que textualmente había dicho “Siéntate y espera”., así que eso hizo la chica, sentarse y esperar a la terrana, mientras que silvaba suavemente, cuando de repente empezó a sonar la canción de “Andante , Andante de abba” así que fue cuando la chica, supo que no tenía que hablar, que era un dia en el que iba a disfrutar ellas dos solas, y fue cuando apareció la rubia por la puerta, bailando con suavidad, con bastante ropa, así que se podía imaginar que iba a hacer un baile en el cual se fuera a quitar la ropa poco a poco, es decir un strip tease, ya que la chica de tez verde aun no tenía bien controlado los términos terranos.

La canción sonaba con suavidad, lentitud, mientras poco a poco observaba a petra quitarse la ropa superior, que era una chaqueta, mientras seguía contoneándose, acercándose a la barra de entrenamiento, colgándose de esta, y dando un suave giro, soltando una suave risa, observando como la chica de tez verde la miraba con deseo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior la rubia, mientras que suavemente avanzaba hacía la chica , para luego desabrocharse poco a poco los botones, sin dejar de acercarse a su pareja, estando ahora a una distancia perfecta, ya que estaba a una distancia donde podía bailar con suavidad, y podía permitir que Gamora la acariciara

La rubia notaba las caricias de su chica en su torso desnudo, notando cómo ascendía y descendía la mano , cerrando los ojos , notando como la chica de tez verdosa le quitaba el sujetador, soltando una suave risa, mientras se giraba sobre sí misma, moviendo un poco las caderas , poniéndose en pompa, provocando, para quitarse poco a poco la falda que llevaba, mostrando la lencería inferior, para luego sentarse encima de la chica, besando su hombro con suavidad

—Te quiero, querida

Susurraba Petra, mientras bailaba sobre el regazo de la chica, haciendo suaves roces provocativos, mientras soltaba una suave risa , para luego escuchar lo que iba a decir la chica de tez verdosa

—Te quiero más, mi angel

Dice la chica, mientras se qudaron asi durante horas, sonando la playlist de musica, una tras otra, bailando Petra semidesnuda encima de Gamora, disfrutando del tacto que estaba le daba


	9. ¿A que sabe esto?

Yelena se encontraba sentada en la cama, con una venda sobre sus ojos, siguiendo las órdenes que su novia Natasha le había dado, que se tapara los ojos, se quedará en el conjunto de lencería rojo carmesí, y esperara sentada, y eso fue lo que hizo la joven rusa, esperando a que la chica apareciera , bastante nerviosa y excitada, mientras tarareaba suavemente.

Y fue cuando Natasha apareció por la puerta, pudo escuchar , y oler su dulce aroma, ese perfume que usaba que le encantaba a Yelena, sencillamente, Natasha era perfecta.

—Me gusta que me hicieras caso querida… Vamos a jugar a un juego, y se llama, adivina qué comida es… 

Le dice la pelirroja a la rubia, canturreando con suavidad , mientras ponía lo que traía la mesa, un poco de paz, queso, un flan, un plátano, un poco de sandía, iban a estar tranquilas y se iban a divertir, además natasha tenía un par de ideas para erotizar ese momento en las fases finales, y empezó con algo sencillo, el queso, agarro una loncha recién cortada y se la llevo a la boca de su pareja

—¿Que es…?

— Queso

—Bien… Primer nivel superado

Tuvieron esa breve conversación, en la cual Natasha luego le dio un suave beso sonriendo, para pasar al siguiente nivel, y agarró el flan con la cuchara , y se lo llevo a la boca de su pareja, haciendo que se lo comiera, y otra vez había acertado. Así estuvieron durante unos breves minutos, y Natasha decidió ir un poco más y meterle un poco de erotismo , y se sentó a horcajadas encima de su pareja, besando sus labios con suavidad, ya el juego había acabado, y Natasha quería hacer disfrutar a su pareja, así que la besó con pasión, mientras que con la diestra acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo de la chica , apoyando a la contraría en la cama, sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo sonriendo levemente

—¿Y eso…?

—Mi sabor favorito, tus labios

Natasha suelta una leve risa, y le quita con suavidad el sujetador, para admirar el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, y acariciar su cuerpo su pareja, dandole mimos, iba a provechar e iban a hacer una sesión erótica de juegos y placer mutuo, hasta quedar agotadas durmiendo abrazadas


	10. Cold or Heat

Barbara estaba tumbada en la cama que tantas cosas había hecho con su pareja, estaba atada, oliendo las velas eroticas, esperando a que apareciera su pareja, tenía los ojos tapados con una venda y estaba completamente desnuda, mientras que luego escuchaba la puerta, mordiéndose el labio inferior

—Querida… Esta noche en esta sala ocurrirá el placer

Susurraba Barbara, mientras que Ashley se mordía el labio inferior, tirando un poco de las cuerdas, notando que su pareja estaba cerca, para respirar con suavidad, asintiendo, notando como una silla se movía arrastrada, y escuchaba que su chica se sentaba, Ashley en aquel momento, estaba excitada, no sabía que iba a hacer Barbara, pero seguro que lo iban a disfrutar.

Y fue entonces, cuando Ashley sacó un hielo, y empezó a pasarlo por el cuello de la chica, Barbara en aquel momento se estremeció, notando el frío hielo sobre su piel, soltando un suave gemido, notando esos movimientos sobre su piel, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, y fue entonces, cuando su pareja con la mano libre, empezaba a masajear su seno derecho con suavidad, mientras tarareaba dulcemente, adoraba dominar a su pareja, y la pareja que tenían era perfecta y Barbara, adoraba ser sumisa ante la contraría .

Ashley seguía pasando el hielo por su cuello, moviendo este luego hacia el seno que masajea, poniendo el hielo en su pezón, observando cómo poco a poco se ponía erecto ,soltando una suave suave risa, disfrutando de los gemidos de la menor , adorando provocar aquello, para luego dejar el hielo en centro de su pecho, y agarró una de las velas , las cuales estaba preparada para poder hacer caer la cera en la piel de las personas, y así lo hizo, se fue a su vientre, y acercó un poco la vela, para que la chica notará el calor de la llama, cosa que agradó bastante a Barbara, ya que notaba el frío en su pecho, y en la parte baja de su cuerpo ese calor gratificante, notando ahora, las suaves gotas de cera derretida caer sobre su piel

—…¿Que se siente?, mi amor

— Se siente placer… el calor, el frío, se siente en una nube, pero siempre preferiré tus manos…

Sonríe la joven Stark, mientras sigue dejando las gotas de cera por su vientre , mientras que Barbara notaba como se quedaban secas en su piel, adorando esa mezcla de sensaciones que existían en su cuerpo, frío, calor, excitación y el culmen fue, cuando noto como la chica se sentaba a horcajadas, dejando caer suaves gotas en su intimidad, notando luego como su zurda acariciaba está, la joven de los Barton, adoraba como la chica la dominaba y cómo la cuidaba

Entonces fue cuando Ashle, le quito la venda, habiendo depositado tanto el hielo fuera de su pecho, y la vela en la mesita de noche, acariciando su cuerpo con suavidad, liberando las manos de la chica soltando una suave risa , Barbara abrazo con un brazo a la chica, mientras que Ashley, acariciaba su cuerpo con suavidad, tocando su pecho húmedo por el hielo, y quitando un poco la cera seca en su pecho, seguramente, luego de hacer el amor con ella, se darían una buena ducha, pero antes de hacerlo se quedaron mirándose durante unos minutos, disfrutando de las caricias, y besos que se daban

—Te quiero, halconcita

—Te quiero , mi luna

Se susurraron mutuamente, mientras se mimaban, acariciaban, y disfrutaban juntas


	11. Train hard

Era el momento culmen del entrenamiento, Poe y Aída estaban solos en casa, ya que Altaïr estaba con Arden y Kim, así que la pareja, aprovechó para pasar la mañana entrenando ambos, y en aquel momento, estaban haciéndose llaves mutuamente, intentando escapar, y fue cuando en una de esas , Aída termino encima del chico, con una picara sonrisa

—Gane…. Y quiero mi premio

—¿Y cual quieres?

Encara Poe la ceja, ante la propuesta de su pareja ante “el premio”, y no tuvo que saber más, noto como las manos de la chica bajaban por el pecho del piloto, mientras que la pelirroja tarareaba dulcemente, y el chico no dijo nada, simplemente acariciaba el cuerpo de la chica, cerrando los ojos, adorando la suave piel de la contraría, habían hecho el entrenamiento, y estaban sudados, pero ¿Y que más más sudor? luego acabarían el ducha si o si, para luego notar como la chica se quitaba la parte inferior de la ropa, y luego le hacía lo mismo a poe

—Mi premio se alegra de verme

Susurra, y sin más dilación, se monta encima del chico, soltando un suave gemido, mientras que llevaba las manos al pecho del contrario desnudo y le clavaba las uñas con suavidad, mientras que empezaba a moverse encima del miembro del chico, gimiendo con suavidad, mientras que Poe se inclinaba un poco, para que la chica quedara sentada encima de él con las piernas rodeadas, aprovechando ahora la cercania, para besar su cuello con suavidad, y gemir en su oído, haciendo suaves movimientos y otra veces bruscos, como si estuvieran peleando y entrenando 

Siguieron hací durante minutos, cerca de la media hora, cambiando de posiciones , como si de una lucha se tratar, pero en vez de gemidos de dolor, habían gemidos de placer, disfrute y calor en el cuerpo de ambos, y fue cuando en suma sincroniza, llegaron al orgasmo a la vez, gimiendo mutuamente le nombre de la otra parte, mientras que gemían con suavidad, Poe, levantando a la chica en brazos, aun con ella en su interior, caminando hacía la ducha

—Rojita, te quiero, pero esta lucha la gane yo

Le guiña el ojo entre jadeos, riendo, para salirse de su interior, pero mantenerse colgada del piloto como si fuera una koala, besando sus labios cortamente y repetidas veces

—Ya veremos quien gana la segunda ronda de esta batalla, mi amor, y te quiero más

Y entre suaves risas y aún jadeos, llegaron a la ducha para continuar con aquel sano y placentero piqué


	12. Wanna play?

—Cassie, tu y yo, un strip pong, quién pierda, manda esta noche en la cama

Llega Kate decidida a su pareja, con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que estaban solas en la casa, y miraba con diversión a su pareja

—Además, podemos juntarlo con un poco de alcohol, o agua solo, ya sabes el de los 6 vasos meter las bolas en vasos

—Acepto, ganaré yo y te ataré

Susurraba Cassie con una suave risa, mientras que Kate prepara la mesa para hacer aquel strip pong, mientras le daba una paleta a su novia una vez terminó de preparar la zona, y empezaron a jugar a aquel juego entre suaves risas 

El primer punto se lo llevo Cassie que observó como Kate se quitaba la chaqueta quedándose en camiseta de tirantes, mientras que el juego continuaba, para luego ser Kate le que hacía el punto, observando como su pareja también se quitaba la chaqueta

Estuvieron así durante un rato, siendo un juego bastante competitivo, observando como a poco, la ropa iba desapareciendo entre ambas, hasta que llego un punto en el que ambas, solo les quedaba una prenda, la parte inferior

—Amo tus pechos, querida… Esta noche puede que te los azote... 

Cassie miro a Kate, y no dudo en acertar el punto, para observar como la chica, se ponía encima de la mesa, para quitarse lentamente la parte inferior, adorando como la provocaba, mientras que se mordía el labio inferior, en aquel momento Cassie pensaba en todo lo que podían hacer, atarla, azotes, pinzas, en aquel momento sabia que su pareja y ella iban a disfrutar por la apuesta

Cassie se subio a la mesa con la chica, viendola desnuda, para besar sus labios cortamente y sonreír

—Ponte poca ropa y buena lencería, no quiero que se manche nada esta noche, cielo, te quiero

—Te quiero más

Y se quedaron abrazadas, hasta que luego a la noche, donde la diversion y el placer serian protagonistas


	13. Poker Face

Hacía ya un tiempo que Angeline se pasaba por casa, con los últimos sucesos, había una bandera blanca alzada, no iba a haber una guerra o necesidad de acción durante un tiempo, así que podía estar con su pareja, podía jugar con ella, hablar, ver películas, pasear a Rexy, viajar, todo era perfecto en aquel momento y más ahora en la situación en la que estaba, ya que habían decidido jugar a un strip poker, iba a ser divertida ,y seguramente la apuesta final sería placentera.

Angeline con experiencia, barajo las cartas, mientras tarareaba, y las repartió

—Que gane la mejor

—Lo mismo digo, amor te quiero

Sonrieron ambas levemente, y empezaron a sacar las manos , y no tardaron mucho en la primera, ser Marie la que se quedaba sin la parte superior de su vestimenta, Angeline, mirando victoriosa, la puso en su lado ya que era “su premio” mientras que luego se mordía el labio inferior, y volvía la segunda tirada, encarando Angeline una ceja y así fue durante unos suaves minutos, donde la partida estuvo tensa, igualada, en algunas rondas no perdían ropa, en otras sí, y era divertido, Angeline adora divertirse junto a su pareja, mostrando su cuerpo a ella, quitándose la ropa, mientras que luego la militar tuvo una idea , ya que se aproximaba el final, decidió hacer un movimiento que la chica no se esperaba, y alargó la pierna, para poder tocar con suavidad la intimidad de la chica con su pie, riendo levemente, tarareando, para luego alargar la mano y poner un strap-on en mitad de la mesa

—Quien se quite la última, será la que está debajo, y quien gane se pondrá esto, y se pondrá arriba

Decía angeline con una suave sonrisa, mirando el rostro de Marie, sabiendo que iba a ganar esa mano y que la diversión iba a seguir esa noche, mientras que observaba como Marie asentía, y fue cuando angeline sacó la mano ganadora

—Amor… He ganado

Dice sonriendo, para agarrar el juguete, y ponerse, aprovechando que estaba bastante desnuda, señalando a su pareja que se acercara, para que se sentará en su regazo, sonriendo al ver la sonrisa de la chica de tez morena, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y besaba a su pareja, sintiendo el amor en sus labios, Marie, era su casa, y le hacía la chica más feliz del universo


	14. Love see how you touch your self, my angel

No hacía mucho tiempo que se había ido a decidido compartir piso con el chico al cual estaba destinado , y fue la mejor elección que tuvo, ya que entro bastante más luz en su vida, y no era menos, verle pintar, verle dibujar verle hablar, era algo que el detective disfrutaba, además de que Jean Valjean era la mejor persona que había conocido, ya que tenía un gran corazón

En aquel momento caminando por el piso, escucho unos suaves gemidos, procedentes de la habitación, y con curiosidad, se dispuso a mirar con sigilo, observando a su pareja tocandose, cosa que le excito al chico, pero no iba a molestar ni incomodar, ya que esa escena, era artísticamente hermosa, el atardecer entraba por la ventana, haciendo la habitación anaranjada, mientras que disfrutaba de los gemidos de su pareja , y el chico no dudo en hacer lo mismo, se sentó en el suelo, y bajó los pantalones, para empezar a hacer también aquel trabajo manual, disfrutando de cómo su pareja se tocaba, haciendo él lo mismo

Escuchar los gemidos del chico , hizo que Javert llegara al orgasmo, mientras que se limpiaba con una toallita, observando que su pareja aun no llegaba, decidió acercarse a el y con sigilo apoyar una mano sobre la del contrario, y besarle el cuello

—Deja que te ayude Jean

Susurraba el detective, para mover la mano arriba a abajo, disfrutando ahora de la cercanía, disfrutando de como el chico gemía, para luego notar que llegaba al orgasmo diciendo su nombre, cerro los ojos, riendo suavemente, y beso sus labios cortamente

—Si quieres, podemos hacer una segunda ronda, donde snos veamos desde el principio, o te doy el placer que te mereces amor

Murmuraba javert, besando la mejilla del contrario, para acariciar con suavidad el miembro del contrario, sabiendo que aquel momento aca


	15. Mirror Mirr, tell me..

Aquella escena, era una escena bella entre una pareja que se amaba, Arianne y Celeste, estaban en la sala de los espejos, donde Arianne bailaba , acariciando sus cuerpos mutuamente, disfrutando ambas del tacto del uno y de la otra

Se admiraban en el espejo, verse en 360 grados, era algo hermoso y precioso, poder observarse de esa manera, y disfrutarse mutuamente

Celeste, que estaba abrazando con amor a Arianne, mientras que la zurda acariciaba su vientre, bajando la mano, hasta llegar a la intimidad de su prometida, acariciando esta con suavidad, besando su hombro con suavidad , mientras escuchaba los suaves gemidos de su pareja, mirando al lado y admirar la escena, al frente también estaba ella junto a los espejos, estando el ambiente caliente, disfrutando de como su prometida gemía de placer, besando su cuello con suavidad, con los ojos cerrados, la violinista adoraba a la bailarina, y todo era hermoso y perfecto

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, la rubia gimiendo a manos de la menor, mientras que recibe aquel placer, observándose ambas en el espejo, una escena maravillosa, y hermosa, disfrutando de los gestos faciales que ponía su prometida, para luego escuchar el gemido de Arianne, que iba seguido del nombre de Celeste 

Entonces fue, cuando tras el orgasmo, Fue Arianne, la que se puso de frente a Celeste, para devolver aquel placer


	16. The Book of mistery

— Así que has leído un kamasutra sáfico, y quieres probar cosas, eh 

Fue lo que dijo Natasha cuando observa a su pareja nerviosa, mientras que soltaba una suave risa, adorando la relación que tenía con la contraría, una relación que era sana y perfecta, con sus juegos, y sus momentos y Wanda solo podía asentir ruborizada, mientras que notaba com ola rusa posaba los labios sobre los de ella, ruborizándose por siguiendo aquel beso, para luego separarse, de la chica, y luego ladear la cabeza , y caminar hacía la cama de ambas, para luego decir hablar 

—La primera es la silla mágica…

Susurraba , para tumbarse, y señalando a la chica que se sentara en su cara, mientras que se mordía el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos, notando comoN atasha se sentaba, y fue cuando la chica le empezo a hacer sexo oral , notando com ola chica de arriba, aprovecha para acariciar su cuerpo, mientras que Wanda se enfocaba en darle placer a su pareja, al amor de su vida, adorando aquello , mientras que seguía degustando la intimidad de su pareja, lamiendo, y disfrutando de ella

No tardó en más de 6 minutos , en darle a Natasha el ansiado orgasmo, disfrutando como esta empezaba su cara, siendo esta, la primera de las tantas posturas que harían aquella noche, Wanda le pidió a su pareja que se pusiera a cuatro, para empezar a acariciar la cavidad trasera, ese pequeño agujero, no le quería hacer daño, quería darle placer, así que le dio una suave lamida, mientras que la zurda le acariciaba su intimidad con los ojos cerrados, adorando los gemidos de la chica 

Y así pasaron la noche, 69, la amazonas, el puente, doble palcer, se dieron placer mutuo, disfrutaron la una de la otra toda la noche, hasta que terminaron dormidas, y abrazados, siendo esa una vida marvillosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — Así que has leído un kamasutra sáfico, y quieres probar cosas, eh 
> 
> Fue lo que dijo Natasha cuando observa a su pareja nerviosa, mientras que soltaba una suave risa, adorando la relación que tenía con la contraría, una relación que era sana y perfecta, con sus juegos, y sus momentos y Wanda solo podía asentir ruborizada, mientras que notaba com ola rusa posaba los labios sobre los de ella, ruborizándose por siguiendo aquel beso, para luego separarse, de la chica, y luego ladear la cabeza , y caminar hacía la cama de ambas, para luego decir hablar 
> 
> —La primera es la silla mágica…
> 
> Susurraba , para tumbarse, y señalando a la chica que se sentara en su cara, mientras que se mordía el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos, notando comoN atasha se sentaba, y fue cuando la chica le empezo a hacer sexo oral , notando com ola chica de arriba, aprovecha para acariciar su cuerpo, mientras que Wanda se enfocaba en darle placer a su pareja, al amor de su vida, adorando aquello , mientras que seguía degustando la intimidad de su pareja, lamiendo, y disfrutando de ella
> 
> No tardó en más de 6 minutos , en darle a Natasha el ansiado orgasmo, disfrutando como esta empezaba su cara, siendo esta, la primera de las tantas posturas que harían aquella noche, Wanda le pidió a su pareja que se pusiera a cuatro, para empezar a acariciar la cavidad trasera, ese pequeño agujero, no le quería hacer daño, quería darle placer, así que le dio una suave lamida, mientras que la zurda le acariciaba su intimidad con los ojos cerrados, adorando los gemidos de la chica 
> 
> Y así pasaron la noche, 69, la amazonas, el puente, doble palcer, se dieron placer mutuo, disfrutaron la una de la otra toda la noche, hasta que terminaron dormidas, y abrazados, siendo esa una vida marvillosa


	17. Love your body, love the risky

—Adoro esta idea que has tenido, cariño

Susurra Jane, notando como su pareja le termina de hacer ese shibari, donde le permitía andar, y notaba como le colocaba una chaqueta, subiendo la cremallera con una sonrisa, adorando como Carol la trataba y adorando aquellos juego que tenían, y ese juego del riesgo de que la descubrieran andando así por las calles, era una idea maravillosa

No tardaron en salir una vez la chica estuvo preparada, mientras que caminaba junto a ella, sin poder moverse bien, carol, en aquel momento la llevaba con una cuerda, mientras que soltaba una suave risa

—Tengo buenas ideas, mi querida Thor

Contestaba Carol riendo, para morderse el labio inferior, observando como salían por la puerta, iban a caminar un rato, seguramente ir a un parque, Carol había dejado la capacidad de andar a la chica, pero las cuerdas de la intimidad, rozaban, para que así la chica jugará con el evitar gemir, Carol lo estaba disfrutando y sabía que Jane también

Si era bien cierto que se habían llevado alguna que otra mirada, con expresiones de sorpresa, Carol y Jane se estaba divirtiendo de aquello, las cuerdas, la situación, el riesgo, todo era maravilloso, mientras que caminaban juntas, admirando el bello paisaje Newyorquino con el atardecer 

Caminaron durante un rato, mientras que Jane gemía suavemente, para que solo pudiera escucharla su pareja, hasta que llegaron a la playa, donde se sentarón y disfrutaron de la bella puesta de sol, mientra uqe Carol, acariciaba suavemente su cuerpo


End file.
